


Manners

by josafiend



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Kimando, M/M, Revenge, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josafiend/pseuds/josafiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Bahrain wasn't everything Nico remembered it as being?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manners

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to 'Curiosity'

It had been a long time since it had happened.  
  
Nico sat at the edge of the hotel bed and glared at the opposite wall with narrow, angry eyes. For these same long months the memory had stayed, and begun to fester as he was reminded of what happened in Bahrain. 

****

  
It had taken only a couple of days for the sense of unease to creep up on him, a feeling that the incident had not been everything he had originally thought. Then the realisation had come to him in a blinding flash that had almost physically knocked him off his feet; he hadn’t been taught anything, he had been used.  
  
 _"Do you know how much more powerful you have to be to make a man give himself up to you? You have to beat him mentally."_  
  
Fernando’s voice echoed in his mind, reminding him that it had taken little more than these teasing words and the subtle exploitation of Nico’s weaknesses to take the upper hand.

He didn’t even put up a fight against them, what kind of a man was he?  
  
He stood and walked to the window, looking out at the rooftops of Buda, clenching and unclenching his fists. He was ashamed, not of what he’d done but of how it had happened. He’d been used as a plaything by Fernando and Kimi, taken advantage of to satisfy their own need for pleasure and tossed aside.  
  
Nico wondered if any more of his contemporaries had dealt with this situation before him, or since come to that. With the exception of Kimi’s sinister sideways glance at the press conference for the Canadian Grand Prix, which had made his stomach lurch, neither of them had made even the slightest attempt to acknowledge him.   
  
The more he thought about it, the more he felt the anger inside him turn to rage and found himself idly daydreaming about revenge. He wasn’t a vindictive, or cruel, person, but he certainly had a solid grasp of what was right and wrong. What they had done to him was most definitely wrong, and they should be punished, but how could he do that without drawing attention to the fact that he’d spent several hours in a hotel room being fucked by two World Champions?  
  
The idea consumed him, turning a usually placid and friendly Nico into a silent, distracted Nico, who had started to answer questions with one word answers and snapped at Esteban so viciously Monisha had told him to ‘ _leave the kid alone_ ’. The journalists were his preferred victims, mostly thanks to the fact that his hard stare and awkward silences had made them suggest he’d been ‘ _taking lessons from Kimi_ ’ which sent him into a fury so intense he’d thrown somebody’s camera down a stairwell.  
  
Then something happened which he hadn’t expected at all.

****  
  
"Hold the doors!" Nico yelled, scooping his case up into his arms and dashing for the elevator.   
  
A hand snapped around the door edge, stopping it from closing, and Nico skidded to a halt, "Thanks man-."  
  
The doors slid shut and Nico straightened up, eyes burning as he took in his companion.  
  
"Hello Nico," Fernando said, his lips curling upwards into an easy smile, "how are you? It’s been a while since we… spoke."  
  
Nico could hear his pulse in his ears and the temperature in the lift was almost unbearable. All the daydreams he’d had hadn’t taken the amount of shame he felt at being under the Spaniard’s critical gaze again into account, so all he could do was stare back, trying to form a suitable response.   
  
"I thought we might hear from you. I was quite disappointed." Fernando continued, crossing his feet as he leaned casually against the wall.   
  
The elevator cruised upwards, to the thirtieth floor, where Nico realised they were both alighting. He hung back, fussing with his suitcase, hoping that Fernando would continue down to his room and leave Nico to his own business.  
  
"I’m actually at a bit of a loose end for a bit," Fernando said, swinging a six pack of beers into Nico’s eye line, "no company till seven, damn schedules."  
  
"I’m busy this evening, Nando," Nico muttered, now tugging dramatically at the zip of his case. "So if you-."  
  
Fernando tutted, "Surely you’ve got half an hour for an old friend?"  
  
Nico growled, about to straighten up and give the Spaniard his marching orders when the true opportunity of the moment struck him. Fernando was on his own, which meant no Kimi, which would make him much easier to deal with.  
  
"Sure, I can spare you thirty minutes, why not?" Nico said with a smile.   
  
"Good boy," Fernando replied happily; leading the way down the corridor as Nico’s smile dropped like a stone.   
  
  
  
Nico waited as the card key was swiped, glancing back down towards the elevator for potential witnesses to him entering Fernando’s room.   
  
"Why are you nervous, Nico?" Fernando asked, chuckling as he pushed the door open, "It’s only a beer."  
  
Nico rolled his eyes at the back of the Spaniard’s head and followed him inside, waiting until he had a beer in his hand and they were both sitting, somewhat awkwardly on the bed, to reply.

"Of course I’m not nervous, I know what to expect from you, Fernando."  
  
"Ah but do you?’ he laughed, reaching across to poke Nico in the ribs playfully. "No, I’m just kidding, but I’m very honest when I say that I did hope you’d come back, it was fun, no?"  
  
Nico cocked his head, "I think it depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"Your perspective, I suppose."  
  
Fernando looked confused, but shrugged and took a sip from the bottle in his hand, "I suppose it lacked finesse, that can happen when you’re lost in a moment."  
  
Nico nodded, on this point they could at least agree. Getting lost in the moment had been his only really plausible explanation for the memory he had of being fucked by Fernando with Kimi’s dick down his throat. There was just one problem with either World Champion using this as an excuse, because they knew what they were doing to him, and they could have stopped, they could have let him take control, but they didn’t.   
  
"You didn’t enjoy what happened?" Fernando asked.  
  
Nico frowned, "I didn’t say that."  
  
Fernando placed his beer bottle on the side table and shifted across the mattress. Nico eyed him warily, conscious that the Spaniard had charmed his senses with his well chosen words before, and certain that this would not happen again. He shuffled back towards the edge.  
  
"What I meant," he began, clearing his throat and speaking in a loud, hopefully confident, voice, "was it could have been better, if it had been handled differently."  
  
Fernando’s eyes sparkled, "Yes, this is exactly what I mean, Nico!"  
  
Nico pulled his knees up to his chest protectively as Fernando’s approach quickened, he didn’t like the way he was being smiled at or the sudden need for him to be closer to him. So when a tanned hand reached round his thigh and reached for his crotch, Nico’s leg extended almost involuntarily, shoving Fernando off the end of the bed.   
  
He sprang to his feet, seeing Fernando in an untidy heap on the carpet, and decided enough was enough. He didn’t really want to start anything; revenge had been a stupid idea.  
  
"Nico? What the fuck are you doing?" Fernando demanded. "You just have to say no, Jesus, what’s wrong with you?"  
  
The German had swung his fist before he could even register the movement, his knuckles meeting Fernando’s jaw with a sickening crunch which sent him soaring back on top of the bed sheets.    
  
"Really? I just have to say no? I didn’t get much chance for that last time did I?"  
  
Fernando stared at him; his fingers frozen in the act of wiping the blood from his freshly split lip.   
  
"You and your best mate Kimi. Was shagging each other not doing it for you any more? You decided to start picking off other people, people who trusted you and you tricked them!"  
  
"I don’t know what you’re talking about, Nico," Fernando snapped. "You’re a grown man; you made your own decisions that night."  
  
"Shut up Fernando, you’re so full of shit."  
  
"Are you in control now Nico? Do you feel better now you’re standing over me? Kimi’s coming soon, and when he gets here we’ll fuck you again, just like last time, better than last time," Fernando sneered. "Look how your body betrays you. You’re hard already at the thought of my dick in you again."  
  
Nico shifted uncomfortably. He was already aware of the erection, but had hoped Fernando wouldn’t notice. He loosened his belt and slipped it free from the hoops of his jeans, kneeling on the bed he smiled down at Fernando.

"No, I don’t think that’s why, Fernando."  
  
The Spaniard roared with laughter, "Are you serious? You’re not actually considering this?"  
  
Nico shrugged and punched Fernando in the face again. ‘Yes, that’s exactly what I’m doing,’ he said, and pulled the man beneath him by the arm until he was face down on the mattress.  
  
Fernando kicked wildly, his breathing hard and noisy against the blood which now flowed from his nose, but Nico simply placed his knee in the small of his back and the weight advantage became apparent, Fernando’s struggles failing to stop the belt being wrapped around his wrists and fastened tightly.   
  
"Don’t do this, Nico. You’ll be fucking sorry, Kimi’s going to be here any minute."  
  
Nico snorted, "You keep saying that, but he’s not here yet is he?"  
  
He pulled at the waistband of Fernando’s sweatpants, letting them drop to his knees before removing the boxer shorts as well. All the while Fernando was trying to crawl away, using his shoulders to gain some leverage against the bed beneath him.   
  
"Look, if you want me to say sorry I will," Fernando said, twisting his face back towards the man behind him.   
  
Nico unbuttoned his jeans and eased himself free, stroking himself at a lazy pace, "I think the time for that has passed, don’t you, Fernando?"  
  
"It’s not too late, if I’m sorry, it matters!"  
  
Nico shook his head and pulled Fernando back towards him by the hips. "You’re not sorry," he said softly, trailing his fingers across the Spaniard’s entrance, "not really."  
  
Fernando hissed, clenching his buttocks and making one last break for freedom. Nico tutted and pushed his index finger against the dry resistance, making Fernando growl.  
  
"Just relax; we both know I’ve beaten you now," Nico cooed, twisting the finger.   
  
Fernando didn’t reply, so Nico spat in his hand and considerately lubed his fingers before pushing them back in. The Spaniard whined softly, still making half-hearted efforts to get away, but it took barely any effort on Nico’s part to steady him with one hand.   
  
‘Have you ever been fucked by anyone other than Kimi, Fernando?" Nico asked, working the fingers harder until Fernando was noticeably moving back against them.   
  
He paused, taking the fingers away, and Fernando swore at him.   
  
"I asked you a fucking question," Nico growled.  
  
"No, he hasn’t."  
  
  
Nico’s head snapped round at the sound of the Finn’s low voice, terror flashing a cold chill down his spine. It had gone wrong, Kimi was here, and now it was going to happen again.  
  
Fernando began to laugh, "You’re fucked now, Nico. Kimi, get this idiot off me."  
  
Kimi shrugged his hoodie off and hung it neatly on the back of the door, helping himself to a beer and dropping into the only chair the hotel room possessed. "As you were, Nico."  
  
"What?!" Fernando shrieked. "Kimi?"  
  
Nico stood paralysed for a moment, not entirely sure what was happening, other than the fact he was standing with a rock hard cock behind a bare assed Fernando with an amused looking Kimi beside him.  
  
"W-what?" he stammered.  
  
"I said, as you were," Kimi repeated, "it means you can carry on with whatever you were doing before I arrived."   
  
Nico’s dick twitched; a teardrop of pre-come seeping from it's swollen head. He tried to regroup, to try and pretend Kimi wasn’t there, but it was difficult because all of his bravado had evaporated.    
  
"Today, Nico," Kimi said, sounding bored.   
  
The slightest tingle of anger pulled Nico back to the job in hand, and he rubbed his cock roughly against Fernando before easing himself slowly inside him. The sensation was incredible, and he remembered the words the Spaniard had said to him all those months ago.  
  
 _‘The kind of psychological stamina you need is incredible, and that’s what makes the whole experience so much more satisfying."_  
  
He’d fucked plenty of girls, and a number of them had let him stick it wherever he chose, but Fernando had been absolutely right. It _was_ different, because it felt so much more like a victory to him, and it made him feel like the back of his eyes were on fire.   
  
"Do you like being fucked by Nico, Fernando?" Kimi’s voice purred.  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Not tonight," the Finn chuckled. "Fuck him harder Nico, he likes it better."  
  
  
Still feeling slightly like the lesson was continuing, Nico obeyed, pushing into Fernando harder and harder until he could feel him squirming. He almost felt sorry for him, wondering if he should untie the belt and let him have the use of his hands back.  
  
"Now take it out," Kimi ordered.   
  
Again, Nico did as he was told and the response was instantaneous.  
  
"Fuck!" Fernando yelled, "Nico, for fuck’s sake!"  
  
Nico turned to Kimi, who was now sitting with his dick in his hand looking more than impressed with the situation in front of him. "See? He wants it now, indecisive cretin. Ask him."  
  
Nico blinked.  
  
"Ask him if he wants your cock, Nico."  
  
"Do you, Fernando?"  
  
The Spaniard muttered something under his breath; so Nico reached down and grabbed a fist full of his hair.   
  
"Do you want my cock or not?"  
  
"Fine! Yes! … fuck, please?!"  
  
Nico slammed himself back inside and Fernando’s back tensed into a tight arch, pushing shamelessly against Nico’s thrusting hips. Nico could feel the orgasm building in his groin, only vaguely aware that Kimi was on his feet behind him.  The Finn took one of Nico’s hands and guided it to Fernando’s own weeping cock.   
  
"Manners, Nico," he said breathlessly, stepping back as Nico’s hips began to lose coordination and Fernando’s knees buckled under the intensity of the orgasm ripping through his body.   
  
Nico came with a cry, the fingernails of his left hand digging into Fernando’s skin before letting the spent man fall to the mattress. He didn’t feel powerful anymore, he felt like a bully, but behind him he heard Kimi finish and realised that it didn’t really matter to either of them how they got off, just as long as they did.  
  
"Not bad," Kimi said, zipping himself back into his jeans. He picked up the same beer bottle and began sipping it like nothing had happened.   
  
Nico tidied himself up, unravelling his belt from Fernando’s sore wrists and replacing it around his waist.

Fernando didn’t move a muscle.  
  
He turned to leave, but Kimi reached for his elbow. "Don’t be sorry," he said simply, "it’s just how things are. It’s nothing personal."  
  
Nico nodded, feeling like he might actually understand, and walked silently from the room. 


End file.
